Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 4)
Rewards This item never actually lands in your inventory. When you receive it, it will automatically give you a loot window containing one or more of: *Overlord's Steel-Etched Hoop -- 155 Resolve ear *Overlord's Steel-Threaded Emblem -- 155 Resolve charm *Overlord's Steel-Threaded Sash -- 155 Resolve belt *Overlord's Steel-Barbed Girdle -- 155 Resolve belt *Overlord's Steel-Barbed Seal -- 155 Resolve charm *Overlord's Steel-Barbed Belt -- 155 Resolve belt *Overlord's Sharpened Coin -- 155 Resolve charm *Overlord's Heavy Steel Emblem -- 155 Resolve charm *Overlord's Heavy Silk Shroud -- 155 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Guarded Runed Icon -- 160 Resolve charm *Overlord's Energy Runed Cloak -- 160 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Energy Runed Ring -- 160 Resolve '' *Overlord's Energy Runed Sash -- ''160 Resolve belt *Overlord's Energy Runed Belt -- 160 Resolve belt *Overlord's Energy Runed Shroud -- 160 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Spiked Energy Icon -- 160 Resolve charm *Overlord's Energy Spiked Earring -- 160 Resolve ear *Overlord's Energy Barbed Stud -- 160 Resolve ear *Overlord's Energy Barbed Shroud -- 160 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Energy Barbed Band -- 160 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Energy Spiked Electrum Earring -- 160 Resolve ear *Overlord's Energy Barbed Silver Ring -- 160 Resolve ring *Overlord's Energy Barbed Silver Bangle -- 160 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Energy Barbed Silver Torque -- 160 Resolve neck *Overlord's Power Spiked Cord -- 160 Resolve belt *Overlord's Power Guarded Cloak -- 160 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Power Guarded Ruby Ring -- 160 Resolve ring *Overlord's Power Guarded Belt -- 160 Resolve belt *Overlord's Power Guarded Girdle -- 160 Resolve belt *Overlord's Power Guarded Seal -- 160 Resolve charm *Overseer's Vanadium Melee Chestgaurd -- 175 Resolve chest *Overseer's Vanadium Greaves -- 175 Resolve legs *Overseer's Indium Threaded Robes -- 160 Resolve chest *Overseer's Indium Threaded Pants -- 160 Resolve legs *Empyral Advanced Crit Bonus Quested Infuser *Empyral Advanced Ability Mod Quested Infuser *Empyral Advanced Potency Quested Infuser *Empyral Advanced Stamina Quested Infuser *Overseer's Familiar Experience (100,000) *Overseer's Familiar Experience (50,000) *Overseer's Mercenary Training Reduction (15 Day) *Overseer's Mercenary Training Reduction (20 Day) *Overseer's Mount Training Reduction (15 Day) *Overseer's Mount Training Reduction (20 Day) *Instance Lockout Reset: 7 Day Reuse *Empyral Arcane Reprieve *Empyral Cure Arcane *Empyral Cure Elemental *Empyral Cure Noxious *Empyral Cure Trauma *Empyral Elemental Reprieve *Empyral Elixir of Constitution *Empyral Elixir of Deftness *Empyral Elixir of Fortitude *Empyral Elixir of Intellect *Empyral Elixir of Piety *Empyral Elixir of Tactics *Empyral Elixir of Thorns *Empyral Elixir of Transcendence *Empyral Essence of Clarity *Empyral Essence of Health *Empyral Essence of Power *Empyral Essence of Regeneration *Empyral Noxious Reprieve *Voidpiercer's Painlink *Voidpiercer's Powerlink *Voidpiercer's Forcelink *Bladimir Black -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Wizard Flurggledim -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Cleric Sararah -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Galen Stormwolf -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Doric Silverhew -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Garith Oldfoe -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Grumpy Little Stelve -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Inquisitor L'Morr -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Sergeant Marcus Carpenter -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Milo Burningsun -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Selmo Koriat -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Young Michem -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Councilor Wrathburn -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Gretacia Windsong -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *King Grorlif -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Lucielyn L'Kirin -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Mingla Gelfshir -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Morlin Val'Sara -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Alexandrina X'Aphon -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Klirgain the Mangler -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Velun Punox -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Xiang Jie -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Druid Ellanha -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Garick the Mad -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Kror McKroffan -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Magnus Frostheart -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Mina Szekle -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Morac the Builder -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rittan D'Sal -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rosamond -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Eliminate Warlord Ix Acon -- Overseer mission *Exact Revenge on the Drakota -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Venekor -- Overseer mission *Eliminate the Gang Lord -- Overseer mission *A Dark Ceremony -- Overseer mission *Slay the Evol Ew Chieftan -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Klirkan X'Davai -- Overseer mission *The Throne of Emperor Fyst -- Overseer mission *Reacquire the Idol of Solusek Ro -- Overseer mission *Convince the Guardians -- Overseer mission *The Kra'thuk's Magical Properties -- Overseer mission *Rob the Fool's Gold Tavern -- Overseer mission *Treasure in Shortwine Burrow -- Overseer mission *Liberate Lady Laravale -- Overseer mission *Save Orxilia Calogn -- Overseer mission *Save the Valkyrie Princess -- Overseer mission *Save the Vision of Vox -- Overseer mission *Keeper for the Keep -- Overseer mission *Captured in Bramble Woods -- Overseer mission *Save Lira Singebellows -- Overseer mission *Find the Goblin Banker's Loot -- Overseer mission *Find the Golden Idol of the Drafling -- Overseer mission *Recover the Stolen Scrolls -- Overseer mission *Retrieval for the Crown -- Overseer mission *The Word of Thule -- Overseer mission *Thexian Treasure -- Overseer mission *Valuable Runes in a Dirty Place -- Overseer mission *The Thexian Wizard's Wand -- Overseer mission *Lesser Fragment of Planar Energy *Superior Fragment of Planar Energy *Greater Fragment of Planar Energy *Essence of Chaos *Humming Sapphire Gem *Jumping Creeper *Lantern Hogfish *Lustrous Rockhopper Hide *Primal Luclizite Shard *Radiant Pome *Shrieking Mushroom *Wracked Wood Wedge *Zelniak Steak *Shadow Alchemist Studies 13 *Shadow Alchemist Studies 14 *Shadow Sage Studies 13 *Shadow Sage Studies 14 *Empyral Armorer Studies 13 *Empyral Armorer Studies 14 *Empyral Jeweler Studies 13 *Empyral Jeweler Studies 14 *Empyral Tailor Studies 13 *Empyral Tailor Studies 14 *Empyral Weaponsmith Studies 13 *Empyral Weaponsmith Studies 14 *Empyral Woodworker Studies 13 *Empyral Woodworker Studies 14 *Empyral Rune: Ascension of Life *Empyral Rune: Ascension of Love *Empyral Rune: Ascension of Magic *Empyral Rune: Chorus of Night *Empyral Rune: Firmament of Fire *Empyral Rune: Firmament of Growth *Empyral Rune: Firmament of Passion *Empyral Rune: Firmament of Power *Empyral Rune: Foundation of Earth *Empyral Rune: Foundation of Excitement *Empyral Rune: Foundation of Ruin *Empyral Rune: Foundation of Thought *Empyral Rune of Championship (VIII) *Empyral Rune of Evasion *Empyral Rune of Expedience *Empyral Rune of Glory (VIII) *Empyral Rune of Juxtaposition (VIII) *Empyral Rune of Rage *Empyral Rune of Reactionary Strike *Empyral Rune of Witness (VIII) *Empyral Rune: Symphony of the Void *Empyral Rune: Empyral Torment *Overseer's Guarded Vanadium Hammer -- 155 Resolve 1H crushing *Overseer's Barbed Vanadium Dagger -- 155 Resolve 1H piercing *Overseer's Vanadium Barbed Crossbow -- 155 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Vanadium Greathammer -- 310 Resolve 2H crushing *Overseer's Heavy Vanadium Staff -- 320 Resolve 2H crushing *Overseer's Sharp Vanadium Crossbow -- 160 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Heavy Cedar Greatstaff -- 320 Resolve 2H crushing *Overseer's Vanadium Etched Wand -- 160 Resolve ranged Credits